Conventional assemblies and methods for mounting a photovoltaic (PV) panel and other objects on a wall, rooftop and other structure generally involve numerous parts that increase the cost of manufacturing the assembly and its price. This applies to conventional assemblies designed for a roof structure, e.g. a metal roof with a standing seam. Similarly these conventional standing seam assemblies and systems require numerous parts and assemblies that add cost to the manufacture and installation. Consequently, conventional assemblies are costly to manufacture as well as installation time is increased because of the assembly required on-site that adds time on the roof for the installer and overall costs for the installation.
Consequently, there is a long felt need for a simple and effective means to secure, ground and level photo-voltaic panels to a support on a building structure and/or roof to prevent damage to the panel and electrical shock to a person.